3.19 Im Loch-Transcript
Informationen zu dieser Episode Heute Es ist finster, das einzige Licht, seltsam dunkelrot und flackernd, kommt von einem Feuer, an dem Locke sitzt, eine aufgeschlagene rot eingebundene Akte in den Händen. Er starrt auf die Blätter, die er liest, angespannt, nahezu entsetzt. Irgendwo in all der Dunkelheit ringsum ruft jemand gedämpft wie durch einen Knebel um Hilfe. Locke: [Ohne sich umzudrehen oder von der Akte aufzusehen] Halt die Luft an. Hier hört dich keiner. Hinter ihm wird es still. Und dann legt Locke die rote Akte in das Feuer, das in einem Eimer brennt, und lässt sie in Flammen aufgehen. 8 Tage zuvor Locke steht wie bereits in einer früheren Folge gesehen vor der Kammer, in der Ben den geknebelten und gefesselten Anthony Cooper gefangenhält. Locke: Dad? Anthony Cooper starrt ihn an. Tom steht neben der Tür und sieht zu, Ben sitzt in seinem Rollstuhl. Locke: [Zutiefst verwirrt] Was soll das? Ben: Sag du es mir. Du hast ihn hergebracht. Locke: Ich hab ihn nicht hergebracht. Er geht näher an Cooper heran, als müsste er ihn aus noch näherer Nähe sehen, um es vielleicht dann fassen zu können. Ben: Ich würde ihm lieber nicht zu nahe kommen, John. Locke: [Nur noch verwirrter stehenbleibend] Wie.. wo habt ihr ihn gefunden? Wieso habt ihr ihn hergebracht? Ben: Wie ich schon sagte... das haben wir nicht. Locke: [Aufgebracht] Soll ich ihn fragen, wie er hierher gekommen ist? Ben: Bitte, nur zu. Schon zieht Locke den Knebel von Coopers Mund und wird augenblicklich von ihm in die Hand gebissen. Er schreit auf. Tom kommt herbei und elektroschockt Cooper, damit er loslässt. Entsetzt starrt John auf seine blutende Hand, weicht von Cooper und dem gesamten Raum zurück. Auch Ben fährt zurück in den Flur. Ben: [So ruhig wie immer] Ich hatte dich ja gewarnt, John. Cooper: [Etwas atemlos] Weißt du es nicht, John? Weißt du wirklich nicht, wo wir sind? Locke starrt ihn an. Tom klappt rasch die Tür vor seiner Nase zu, bleibt mit Cooper im Raum, während Ben und Locke draußen stehen. Locke: Was hat er gemeint? Ben: Ich fürchte, wir haben jetzt keine Zeit, das zu klären, John. Wir werden gleich morgen früh das Camp verlassen. Locke: Wo wollt ihr hin? Ben: Wir werden umziehen. An einen altbekannten Ort. Möchtest du mit uns kommen? Locke: [Nur kurz zögernd] Ja. Ben: Gut. Wir haben Kate. Sie ist in einem Nebengebäude. Vielleicht willst du dich von ihr verabschieden? Damit rollt er an Locke vorbei. Heute Sawyer liegt in seinem Bett und schläft, Kate liegt hinter ihm, einen Arm um ihn geschlungen, die Augen offen. Ganz langsam löst sie ihre Hand von ihm, klettert so leise sie kann aus dem Bett. Als sie sich anzieht, wacht Sawyer auf. Sawyer: [Verschlafen] Hey, wo willst du hin? Kate: Ich kann nur in meinem eigenen Zelt schlafen. Sawyer: Na gut. Gehen wir in dein Zelt. Schon rappelt er sich auf. Doch Kate zögert. Kate: Ehm, sei mir nicht böse, ich... ich schlaf lieber allein. Sawyer: [Bleibt sitzen, grinst ein wenig.] Bitte. Hau doch ab. [Er tut, als würde er sie aus dem Bett schubsen. Sie lacht.] Soll ich dich begleiten? Kate: Fünf Zelte weiter. Das schaff ich schon. Sawyer: Sicher? Ich muss sowieso pinkeln. Kate: [Halb schmunzelnd, halb die Augen verdrehend.] Das ist ja so romantisch. Sie kommt zurück zum Bett, beugt sich zu ihm herunter und küsst ihn. Und geht. Ehe auch Sawyer das Zelt verlässt, stopft er sich seine Waffe hinten in den Hosenbund. Er ist kaum draußen, als er Jin und Hurley sieht, die gegenüber vor einem Zelt stehen, obwohl es mitten in der Nacht ist und alle anderen schlafen. Sawyer: Was treibt ihr da? Sie zucken zusammen, fahren herum, weg vom Eingang ihres Zeltes. Hurley: Was treibst du da? Sawyer: Ich muss mal für kleine Jungs. Hurley: Tja, Mann.. wir auch. Sawyer: [Sichtlich skeptisch] Dann wär das geklärt. Er geht an ihnen vorbei, ein Stück in den Dschungel hinein, ist kaum vor einem Baum stehengeblieben, als es hinter ihm im Gebüsch knackt. Alarmiert sieht er um sich, greift nach seiner Waffe, zückt sie, richtet sie auf das Licht, das ihm plötzlich entgegenscheint. Und erkennt Locke. Locke: Hallo James. Sawyer starrt ihn nur fassungslos an. Locke: Willst du nicht deine Hose zumachen? Sawyer: Was machst du hier? Locke: Eigentlich will ich zu dir. Sawyer: [Ohne die Waffe herunterzunehmen.] Okay, Tarzan. Da du von deiner "Ich spreng alles in die Luft, was uns hier wegbringen könnte"-Mission zurück bist, verrate mir, warum du zum Feind übergelaufen bist. Locke: Ich bin nicht übergelaufen. Ich hab sie unterwandert. Sawyer: [Spöttisch] Undercover bei Den Anderen? Locke: Ganz recht. Sawyer: Nenn mir nur einen Grund, warum ich dir glauben sollte? Locke: Weil ich mich vor wenigen Stunden in Bens Zelt geschlichen und ihn gekidnapped habe. Ich hab ihn gefesselt und in den Dschungel geschafft. Sawyer: Und du bist extra zurückgekommen, um mir das zu sagen? Wieso? Locke tritt einen Schritt auf ihn zu, und sofort reißt Sawyer die Waffe wieder hoch und richtet sie auf ihn. Locke: Wir reden von dem Mann, der dich gefoltert hat. Der dich geschlagen und gedemütigt hat. Ich will, dass du... ihn umbringst. Sawyer: [Fassungslos, grimmig] Dann musst du ihn selber umbringen. Locke: Ich bin kein Mörder. Sawyer: Ich auch nicht. Locke: Bis auf diesen Kerl in Sydney. Sawyer starrt ihn an. Locke: Die haben Akten über uns, James, über uns alle. Sawyer: Dann müssen die was verwechselt haben. Pause. Locke: Dann war es ein Fehler, zu dir zu kommen. Bitte erzähl niemandem, dass ich hier war. Damit wendet er sich ab, will wieder gehen. Sawyer: Hey, stehen bleiben! [Locke geht weiter] Hey, stehen bleiben hab ich gesagt! Doch Locke geht weiter, als wüßte er, daß Sawyer ihm dann folgt. Sawyer: Verdammt! Warte! Und er folgt ihm, wenn auch fluchend. Locke lächelt in sich hinein. 3 Tage zuvor Ein Camp der anderen. Draußen im Freien auf einer Wiese klopfen die anderen zwischen weißen Zelten Steine und verrichten verschiedene Arbeiten. Locke ist unter ihnen, hilft Cindy mit etwas. Locke: So. Das dürfte halten. Cindy: Danke. Dafür hätte ich allein sicher Stunden gebraucht. Locke: Hab ich gern gemacht. Immer wieder fallen ihm die Blicke auf, die die Anderen ringsum ihm zuwerfen, sie lachen, sehen ihn fast mit Bewunderung in den Augen an, und sobald er sie ansieht, sehen sie fast verlegen weg. Cindy: Nicht nervös werden. Alle freuen sich, dass du da bist. Locke: [Verwirrt] Sie freuen sich? Cindy: [Nickt, ebenfalls strahlend] Wir haben auf dich gewartet. Während Locke sie noch verwundert anstarrt, kommt Tom zu ihnen. Tom: John, kommst du kurz? Schon steht Locke auf. Locke: Ja. Tom: Ben würde dich gerne sprechen. Locke: Okay. Ben sitzt in seinem Rollstuhl in einem der Zelte, in dem es außerdem einen Sessel und ein Bücherregal gibt, und hört sich das Band an, das Juliet für ihn letzte Woche in der Medizinstation hinterlegt hatte. Juliet: [Stimme vom Band] Ben, es ist 6 Uhr am Samstagmorgen. Kwon ist schwanger. Der Fötus ist gesund und wurde auf der Insel gezeugt mit ihrem Mann, der in Korea unfruchtbar gewesen ist. Als er Locke eintreten sieht, schaltet er das Diktiergerät aus, lächelt ihn an. Ben: Hallo John. Nett, dass du kommst. Locke: [Deutet auf das Diktiergerät] Was ist das? Ben: [Unumwunden] Juliet sammelt Informationen für uns in deinem früheren Camp. Sie findet heraus, ob schwangere Frauen dabei sind. Dann würden wir hingehen und... sie holen. Locke: [Verstört] Sie holen? Ben: Das wäre nicht das erste Mal für uns, John. Glaub mir, niemand wird verletzt. Locke starrt ihn noch verwirrt an. Ben deutet auf einen Gehstock, der etwas abseits am Tisch lehnt. Ben: Gibst du mir den bitte mal? Locke gibt ihm den Stock. Ben: Danke. [Er stützt sich auf den Stock und steht mühsam aber doch sicher aus seinem Rollstuhl auf.] Ich denke, das habe ich dir zu verdanken, John. Locke: Mir? Ben: Noch vor einer Woche konnte ich nicht mal meine Zehen bewegen...[Er legt das Diktiergerät in eine Kommodenschublade.] ..doch direkt nachdem du aufgetaucht bist, hab ich angefangen meinen Körper wieder zu spüren. Und das ist erst der Anfang, ich kann es kaum erwarten, dir zu zeigen, wozu die Insel imstande ist. Lockes Gesicht hellt sich auf. Ben: ... aber leider.. bist du noch nicht so weit, John. Locke: [Aufgeregt] Wa.. ich.. nein, ich.. bin so weit. Ben: Nein, bist du nicht. Du stehst noch immer unter dem schwächenden Einfluss des Mannes, der du warst bevor du auf die Insel gekommen bist. Und du wirst erst dann frei sein, wenn du dich von dem Einfluss gelöst hast, den dein Vater auf dich hat. Locke seufzt, senkt fast frustriert den Kopf. Ben behält ihn aufmerksam im Auge. Ben: Warum hast du ihn wohl hergebracht? Locke: [Spöttisch] Oh oh oh... die Zauberkiste. Okay, Ben, wie wär's, wenn du mir zeigst wo die... Ben: [Energisch ganz plötzlich] "Zauberkiste" ist eine Metapher, John. Ich kann dir gar nichts zeigen, solange du nicht mir gezeigt hast, dass du bereit bist, einer von uns zu sein. Wenn jemand auf dieser Insel zu uns gehören will, muss er uns seine Bereitschaft signalisieren. Mit einer Geste. Mit einem Bekenntnis. Deswegen musst du deinen Vater töten. Locke starrt ihn an. Ben wendet sich ab. Locke dreht sich um, sieht durch den offenen Zelteingang zu seinem Vater hinüber, der inmitten des Camps an einen säulendicken Pfosten gefesselt ist. Heute Charlie durchsucht die Campküche hastig nach mehr Vorräten, als eine einzelne Person für ein Mahl benötigen könnte. Als Jack hinzukommt, sieht er zwar für einen Moment etwas verlegen auf, hält aber trotzdem kaum inne. Jack: Hi... seit wann bist du wieder da? Charlie: Jack, hi...äh.. seit gestern Nacht. Vielmehr heute früh. Auch Jack macht sich daran, sein Essen zuzubereiten. Jack: Ihr wart.. campen, hm? Was habt ihr so gemacht? Charlie: Wir... haben uns'n bisschen umgesehn, abgecheckt wie der Strand weiter unten aussieht.. Männerkram. [Er lacht nervös.] Jack: Wenn ihr das nächste Mal loszieht, nehmt mich mit. Charlie: Nächstes Mal, klar. Beide verlassen die Küche. Als Charlie mit seiner Vorratskiste um eine Zeltecke biegt, kommt Desmond gerade daraus hervor. Hurley und Jin stehen schon neben dem Eingang. Jin nimmt ihm die Kiste ab und verschwindet im Zelt. Charlie: Danke Jin. Hurley, Charlie und Desmond bleiben draußen stehen. Charlie: Wir müssen es Jack sagen. Hurley: Ja, müsste er sich nicht ihre Wunde ansehen? Desmond: [Zu Hurley] Kannst du mir garantieren, dass wir Jack trauen können? [Hurley antwortet nicht.] Ich meine, dass ihm in den zehn Tagen, die er bei Denen verbracht hat absolut nichts passiert ist. Und diese Frau, mit der er dauernd zusammen ist.. Charlie: Juliet...? Desmond: Ja, Juliet. Die hat vor zwei Wochen deine Freunde noch im Käfig gehalten. Charlie und Hurley seufzen. Desmond: Naomi... ihr habt doch gehört, was sie gesagt hat. Wenn wir gut auf sie aufpassen, dann kommen wir durch sie von der Insel weg. Nochmal, vertraut ihr Jack? Oder nicht? Keiner von beiden antwortet mit etwas anderem als verlegenen Blicken. Desmond nickt zufrieden. Desmond: Eben. Holen wir lieber einen, dem wir vertrauen. Er geht davon. Locke schreitet energisch voran quer durch den Dschungel, Sawyer schleppt sich hinterher, denn er trägt keine Schuhe und seine Füße sind schon dreck- und bluterschmiert. Locke: Du hättest Schuhe anziehen sollen. Sawyer: [Grimmig] Ach, wirklich? Locke geht weiter. Sawyer: Was steht da noch drin? Locke: Wo drin? Sawyer: [Knurrt] In der Akte, die die über mich haben. Locke: Nicht viel. Dass deine Eltern gestorben sind, als du noch klein warst. Aber da steht nicht, warum... [Er bleibt stehen, dreht sich um, sieht Sawyer an] ...dein Vater deine Mutter erschossen hat... [Sawyer starrt ihn bestürzt an] ...oder wieso er sich das Leben genommen hat... [Sawyer sagt kein Wort] Das muss hart gewesen sein. Sawyer steht wie erstarrt. Locke geht er weiter. Sawyer: [Grimmig] Was noch? Locke: Highschoolzeugnisse, Vorstrafenregister, Betrugsdelikte, für die du gesessen hast. [Sawyer holt langsam auf, sein Blick wird immer grimmiger.] Das dürfte der Grund sein, warum du einen Decknamen benutzt. [Sawyer greift nach seiner Waffe.] Wie kommst du eigentlich auf Sawyer? Da springt Sawyer von hinten auf Locke und schlägt ihm die Waffe über den Schädel. Mit einem Schmerzensschrei geht Locke zu Boden, Sawyer stürzt sich auf ihn und drückt ihm ein Messer an die Kehle. Sawyer: [Außer sich vor Wut] Für wie blöd hältst du mich eigentlich? Ich hab mich schon mal von Ben manipulieren lassen. Vielleicht hast du davon gehört? Der Hase mit der Nummer auf dem Rücken. Denkst du ich hoppel dir durch den Dschungel hinterher. Locke: [Atemlos] James bitte, du... du musst mir vertrauen. Sawyer: Wo bringst du mich hin? Sag mir die Wahrheit! Was willst du von mir? Locke: Ich will, dass du das tust, was ich sage. Töte Ben. Sawyer: Warum kommst du damit zu mir? Locke: Es geht nicht anders... Sawyer: Warum ich?! Warum machst du's nicht selbst? Locke: James bitte... Sawyer: [Außer sich] Nenn mich nicht James! Warum, zum Teufel, machst du es nicht selbst?! Locke: [Brüllt plötzlich zurück] Weil ich es nicht kann! Ich kann nicht! Ich kann es nicht tun! Deswegen kam ich zu dir. Da läßt Sawyer von ihm ab, frustriert, wüten und auch mißbilligend. Sawyer: Steh auf. Mühsam rappelt Locke sich auf. Sawyer: Wir gehen jetzt da hin, wo er ist. Aber dann bringen wir ihn in unser Camp. Ich werde niemanden töten, hast du verstanden? Locke: Ja. Ich habe verstanden. Aber du wirst deine Meinung ändern. Wenn du hörst, was er zu sagen hat, änderst du deine Meinung. Damit wendet er sich von Sawyer ab und geht weiter. Sayid gräbt im Dschungel ein Loch. Hurley kommt vorbei. Hurley: Hey Alter. Sayid: Hallo Hurley. Er arbeitet weiter, hält erst inne, als Hurley eine Weile still neben ihm stehenbleibt und ihm zusieht, aussieht, als hätte er etwas auf dem Herzen. Sayid sieht auf. Hurley: Kannst du was für dich behalten? Gleich darauf gehen Hurley und Sayid zu Charlie, der vor Desmonds Zelt schon auf sie wartet. Sayid: Ihr habt schon mit ihr gesprochen? Charlie: Ja, aber du sollst es selbst hören. Sayid: Jack habt ihr nichts gesagt. Charlie: Nein. Sayid: [Klopft ihm auf die Schulter] Gut. Sie betreten das Zelt. Drinnen liegt Naomi mit geschlossenen Augen, während Desmond ihr mit einem feuchten Tuch das Gesicht abtupft. Desmond nickt Sayid zu, der kniet sich vor das Bett. Naomi öffnet die Augen. Sayid: Mein Name ist Sayid Jarrah. Du bist mit einem Hubschrauber auf der Insel abgestürzt? Naomi: Genauer gesagt ins Wasser. Sayid: Wie heißt du? Naomi: Naomi. Naomi Dorrit. Sayid: Naomi, von wo aus bist du abgeflogen? Naomi: Vom Schiff.. ein Frachtschiff, etwa 80 Seemeilen westlich von hier. Ich war bei einem Such- und Rettungstrupp. Sayid: Du hast meinen Freunden erzählt, das Wrack von Flug 815 wurde entdeckt. Meinst du damit einen Teil des Wracks? Naomi: Nein. Sie haben das ganze Flugzeug gefunden, vor Bali. In 6000 Metern Tiefe in einem Seegraben. Das Wrack wurde mit ferngesteuerten Tauchrobotern untersucht. Sie haben alle Leichen gefunden. Desmond und Sayid tauschen einen Blick. Sayid: Tja, wir sind aber nicht tot. Naomi: Anscheinend nicht. Sayid: Wenn du nicht nach uns gesucht hast, nach wem hast du dann gesucht? Naomi: [Wirft Desmond einen Blick zu.] Nach ihm. Sayid: [Überrascht] Desmond? Desmond lächelt. Naomi: Wir wurden von einer Frau namens Penelope Widmore angeheuert. Warum, weiß ich nicht. Ich kenn sie nicht persönlich. Sie hat uns die Koordinaten gegeben. Seitdem haben wir das Gebiet innerhalb der Koordinaten systematisch abgesucht. Sayid: Ihr wusstet von der Insel. Naomi: Insel? Wir haben Koordinaten bekommen, die mitten im Meer lagen. Wir waren sicher, da finden wir nichts. Bis vor drei Tagen. Ich war auf dem Rückflug zum Schiff, als die Wolken aufrissen und ich Land sah. Meine Instrumente spielten verrückt. Da wusste ich, jetzt geht's abwärts, also bin ich mit dem Fallschirm raus. Sayid: [Zu Desmond, skeptisch.] Hat einer von euch ihren Hubschrauber gesehen? Desmond: Nein. Naomi: Glaubst du, ich lüge, Mann? Sayid: Und ich vermute, du hast keine Möglichkeit, mit deinem Frachtschiff irgendwie Kontakt aufzunehmen. Naomi: [Verstimmt] Wie war dein Name? Sayid? Sayid: Ja. Sie holt das Satellitentelephon hervor. Naomi: Erinner mich daran, dich nicht zu retten, Sayid. Sayid starrt das Telephon an. Locke führt Sawyer weiter quer durch den unebenen dichten Dschungel. Als sie an einen Bach kommen, tritt Sawyer ohne Zögern ins Wasser und kühlt seine wunden bloßen Füße, während Locke sich am Ufer hinsetzt und Pause macht. Sawyer: Wegen Ben... du sagst, wenn ich höre, was er zu sagen hat, töte ich ihn. Locke: Ganz recht. Sawyer: Warum gibst du mir nicht nen kleinen Hinweis? Locke: Ich bin nicht befugt darüber zu reden. Sawyer: Hör zu, was du da in der Akte gelesen hast über den Kerl in Sydney. Ich dachte, er wär jemand anders. Ich hab ihn verwechselt. Ich wollte nicht ihn töten. Locke: Wen wolltest du dann töten? Sawyer wirft ihm einen langen stummen Blick zu. Sawyer: [Grimmig] Sind wir bald da? Locke: Ja, bald. Er steht wieder auf und geht weiter. 3 Tage Zuvor Locke schläft im Zeltlager der Anderen auf einer zu einem Bett zusammengefalteten Decke unter freiem Nachthimmel, als Ben auf seinen Stock gestützt zu ihm hinübergeht und ihm mit der Stockspitze sacht gegen die Schulter schlägt. Ben: Wach auf, John. Locke schreckt auf. Ben: Es ist soweit. Damit dreht er sich um, geht, Locke rappelt sich auf, um ihm zu folgen. Ben führt ihn zur Mitte des Zeltlagers, dorthin, wo der säulendicke Pfosten aus dem Boden stakt, an den Anthony Cooper gefesselt ist. Er bleibt vor ihm stehen, holt ein Messer hervor und hält es Locke hin. Ben: Ich weiß, es wird nicht einfach sein, aber.. je schneller, desto besser. Locke starrt das Messer an, dann Ben, dann seinen Vater. Cooper: [Erschöpft, aber dennoch spöttisch] Du willst mich verarschen. Du erwartest doch nicht im Ernst, dass der mich beseitigt? Locke starrt auf das Messer in seiner Hand hinunter und rührt sich nicht. Ben: John, die Bedenken, die dich zögern lassen, das ist bloß die Stimme in dir, die immer noch hofft, er habe eine logische Erklärung dafür, dass er deine Niere gestohlen hat und dich aus dem achten Stock geworfen hat. Willst du dich nicht von ihm befreien? Cooper: Diese Bedenken, dieses Zaudern hat er weil er ein rückgradloser, schwächlicher... Locke: Halt's Maul! Cooper verstummt, Locke sieht fast hastig um sich, sieht, wie sich hinter ihm die Anderen versammeln, wie sie stehenbleiben, zu ihm aufsehen. Locke: [Nervös] Ich.. muss nachdenken.. Ben: Nicht nachdenken, John Cooper: [Zu Ben] Ist doch Zeitverschwendung, Triefauge. Das haben wir hundertmal durchgekaut. Er will nur seinen Dad wiederhaben... Locke: Halt's Maul! [Er packt Cooper am Kragen] Du sollst das Maul halten!! Immer mehr der Anderen reihen sich um das Schauspiel herum. Ohne ein Wort. Cooper: Du hast anscheinend immer noch nicht begriffen wo wir uns befinden. Ben: Halt nicht länger an ihm fest, John. Locke: [Zu Ben, seine Fäuste noch an Coopers Kragen] Warum tust du mir das an? Ben: Du tust dir das selbst an. Solange dieser Kerl noch atmet, wirst du immer der selbe traurige, armselige, kleine Mann bleiben, der nicht am Walkabout teilnehmen durfte, weil er an den Rollstuhl gefesselt war. Locke, zerrissen zwischen Tränen und Wut, hebt das Messer, die Spitze ganz sachte an Coopers Hals. Seine Hand zittert. Er versucht, zuzudrücken. Doch er kann es nicht. Lässt das Messer sinken. Lässt Cooper los. Senkt den Kopf. Cooper sieht genugtuend aus. Ben wirft einen Blick in die versammelte Menge, die ganz still steht. Locke hält den Kopf immer noch gesenkt. Cooper: Ich bin noch den Rest der Woche hier, John, falls du es dir anders überlegst... Da schlägt Ben ihm seinen Gehstock über den Schädel, und Coopers Kopf fällt zur Seite. Locke zuckt zurück, starrt Ben an, der bleibt vor ihm stehen, nimmt ihm das Messer aus der Hand, wendet sich wieder der Menge zu. Ben: Es tut mir leid. Er ist nicht der, für den wir ihn gehalten haben. Und Locke findet sich in all der Dunkelheit einer Reihe enttäuschte Gesichter gegenüber. Ben geht davon. Heute Locke und Sawyer sind am Ziel, denn als sich plötzlich das alte Sklavenschiff vor ihnen im Dickicht erhebt, bleibt Locke stehen. Sawyer kann nicht glauben, was er sieht. Sawyer: [Beeindruckt] Verflucht nochm... Da hast du ja was entdeckt, Locke. Locke: Ben ist in der Arrestzelle. Bist du bereit? Sawyer: [Wieder angespannt und grimmig] Ja, ich bin bereit. Sie betreten das Schiff, bahnen sich ihren Weg durch die dunklen Gänge. Sawyer: [Bemerkt die Skelette, deren Hände noch immer in Ketten liegen] Freunde von dir? Locke: Das ist ein altes Sklavenschiff, Mitte 19. Jahrhundert. Ich vermute sie haben die Sklaven hergeschafft, damit sie hier nach Bodenschätzen suchen. Sawyer bemerkt auch mehrere geschlossene Kisten. Legt seine Hand auf eine. Sawyer: Was ist in den Kisten? Locke: Das ist Dynamit. Sawyer: [Nimmt hastig die Hand wieder herunter. Geht weiter und hört gedämpfte Schreie.] Verflucht nochmal... Locke bleibt vor einer geschlossenen Tür stehen. Hinter dieser Tür rumort es, als würde jemand versuchen, um Hilfe zu schreien, es aber nicht können, da ihm etwas den Mund verstopft. Sawyer: Du hast das Schwein wirklich gekidnapped. Locke sagt nichts, nimmt den Riegel von der Tür, greift nach dem Drücker. Sawyer ist schneller, hält ihn zurück, sieht ihn ernst an. Sawyer: Wir werden ihn nicht umbringen. Locke: Wie du willst, James. Damit öffnet Locke die Tür, und Sawyer erblickt einen Stuhl in der Mitte eines kleinen dunklen Raumes, auf dem ein Mann sitzt, die Hände in Eisen im Schoß gefesselt, einen Sack über den Kopf gestülpt. Langsam geht er auf ihn zu. Sawyer: Wen haben wir denn da? Da wirft Locke hinter ihm die Tür zu und verriegelt sie wieder von außen. Sawyer fährt herum, rennt zurück zu Tür, schlägt mit Händen und Fäusten dagegen. Sawyer: Hey, hey!! Was war das?! Mach sofort die Tür auf!! Locke antwortet nicht, dafür fängt der Gefangene nur noch lauter an zu brüllen. Sawyer fährt zu ihm herum. Sawyer: Halt die Klappe! Der Gefangene verstummt. Sawyer geht wieder auf die Tür los. Sawyer: Mach die Tür auf! Wieder rumort und brüllt der Gefangene, und Sawyer hat genug, geht zu ihm hinüber... Sawyer: Ich hab doch gesagt halt die Klappe! ... und zieht ihm den Sack vom Gesicht. Cooper kommt darunter zum Vorschein. Nicht Ben. Sawyer starrt ihn an. Sawyer: Wer zur Hölle bist du? Hurley und Sayid sitzen zusammen abseits am Strand. Sayid untersucht Naomis Funktelephon. Hurley: Ein Funkgerät? Sayid: Sowas in der Art, ja. Aber komplexer als alles, was ich kenne. Hurley: Aber du bekommst es wieder hin. Sayid: Das hoffe ich. Hurley: Und was sie noch erwähnt hat? Sayid sieht ihn an. Hurley: Dass sie das Flugzeug gefunden haben und dass wir alle tot sind? Sayid: Eins nach dem anderen. Er schaltet das Gerät ein. Es quietscht laut und schrill, Hurley zuckt zusammen. Zwar leuchtet das Display und präsentiert ein Optionsmenü, doch was für Tasten Sayid auch immer betätigt, alles was zu hören ist, ist ein Rauschen. Sayid: Wir kriegen auf keinem Kanal ein Signal rein. Was auch immer die Störung verursacht, es verhindert, dass wir selbst einen Notruf senden können. Wenn wir... Da taucht plötzlich Kate hinter ihnen auf. Kate: Hey, was ist das? Ein Funkgerät? Wo ist das her? Sayid und Hurley erstarren vor Schreck gleichermaßen. Hurley: Das war im Gepäck. Kate: [Misstrauisch] Wie, im Gepäck? Da habt ihr jetzt noch was gefunden? Sayid: Kate, wenn ich es dir sage, musst du es für dich behalten. Kate: Was für mich behalten? Locke sitzt mit dem Rücken zur verriegelten Tür und schärft sein Messer, während Sawyer hinter ihm an die Tür pocht und brüllt. Sawyer: Locke! Mach die verdammte Tür auf! Ich kann hören, dass du da bist!! Mach die Tür auf!! Da öffnet sich eine andere Tür und Danielle steht plötzlich vor Locke. Locke: Rousseau? Danielle: Locke? Locke: Was führt dich zur "Black Rock"? Danielle: Dynamit. Und dich? Hinter Locke brüllt Sawyer weiter, lenkt Danielles Aufmerksamkeit ab. Sawyer: Mach endlich die Tür auf! Aufmachen! Locke: [Dessen ungeachtet, zeigt auf die Dynamitkisten] Die Kisten sind da drüben. Sawyer: Mach endlich die Scheißtür auf! Danielle wirft Locke einen Blick zu, dann der Tür, geht zu den Kisten und nimmt eine auf. Locke: Vorsicht, das Zeug ist empfindlich. Danielle sieht ihn wieder an, und auch das wieder stumm. Dann geht sie, während Sawyer weiter hinter der verschlossenen Tür brüllt. Sawyer: Locke!! Loocke!! 2 Tage zuvor Locke sitzt auf einem Hügel, von dessen grüner Spitze er nicht nur das Zeltlager der Anderen überblicken kann, sondern auch Teile der umliegenden hügeligen Graslandschaft und des Dschungels. Er wickelt den Verband, den er um die Hand, in die Cooper ihn gebissen hatte, gebunden hat, ab. Die Wunde ist vollkommen verheilt, die Hand wieder völlig gesund. Locke schließt die Hand zur Faust, wirft wieder einen Blick in das Tal hinunter. Er kann von hier auch Cooper sehen, gefesselt an den säulendicken Holzmast. Richard: Wunderschön, nicht? Locke fährt herum. Richard lächelt. Richard: Egal wie viel Zeit man auf der Insel verbringt, von ihr kriegt man nie genug. Wir wurden uns noch nicht vorgestellt. Ich bin Richard. [Er reicht Locke seine Hand, Locke nimmt sie an, etwas verwirrt noch. Richard lächelt.] Was dagegen, wenn.. ich mich setze? Locke: Nein, bitte. Richard setzt sich neben ihn. Er trägt eine Umhängetasche über der Schulter. Richard: Er wollte dich bloßstellen. Locke: Wie bitte? Richard: Ben wusste, du würdest deinen Vater nicht töten. Er hat dich vor der.. ganzen Mannschaft vorgeführt, damit alle mit ansehen, wie du versagst. Locke: Wieso? Richard: Als sich bei uns rumgesprochen hatte, dass ein querschnittsgelähmter Mann im Flugzeug war, der auf einmal wieder laufen konnte, da waren die Leute hier alle ziemlich aus dem Häuschen, weil sowas... nur jemandem widerfahren konnte, der außergewöhlich ist. Aber Ben will nicht, dass man das erfährt, John. Locke: Und warum erzählst du mir das? Richard: Ben hat unsere Zeit mit Dingen vergeudet wie Zeugungs- und Fruchtbarkeitsproblemen. Wir brauchen jemanden, der uns daran erinnert, dass es für uns wichtigere Aufgaben gibt. Locke: Und was willst du von mir? Richard: Ich will, daß du deine Bestimmung findest. Und um das zu ermöglichen muss dein Vater verschwinden, John. Und da du das nicht tun kannst... [Er nimmt seine Tasche vor und holt eine rote Akte daraus hervor, gibt sie Locke.] ..hab ich nen anderen Vorschlag. Er steht wieder auf und wendet sich zum Gehen. Locke schlägt die Akte auf. Liest kurz. Locke: [Fast amüsiert] Sawyer? Warum sollte Sawyer meinen Vater töten? Er kennt ihn nicht mal. Richard: [Ohne stehenzubleiben] Lies weiter. Und Locke liest weiter. Heute Zurück im Schiffsgefängnis brüllt Sawyer weiter auf Locke ein, der sich nicht darum schert. Sawyer: Mach endlich die Scheißtür auf! Und Cooper brüllt weiter in seinen Knebel hinein. Schließlich fährt Sawyer zu ihm herum, geht an ihn heran, bedeutet ihm, still zu sein, zückt seine Waffe und richtet sie gerade auf die geschlossene Tür. Sawyer: [Außer sich] Ich hab meine Waffe auf dich gerichtet, Johnny. Du hast drei Sekunden, um die Tür aufzumachen. Locke: Du wirst niemanden erschießen, James. Sawyer: [Brüllt] Eins... zwei! Locke: Wenn in der Waffe auch nur eine Kugel wäre, warum hast du mich dann mit dem Messer bedroht? Sawyer verdreht die Augen, lässt die Waffe sinken und fängt wieder ganz außer sich an zu wüten. Sawyer: Verfluchter Mistkerl! Cooper: Ich hab wohl doch keinen Dummkopf in die Welt gesetzt. Sawyer: [Fährt zu ihm herum] Was soll das wieder heißen? Cooper: Dass der unbehaarte Schwachkopf, der da draußen vor der Tür sitzt mein Sohn ist. Sawyer: Wie war das? Cooper: [Fast amüsiert, von oben herab] Mein Sohn. Das heißt, ich bin sein Vater. Sie können mich schon verstehen, oder? Sawyer kann nicht fassen, was er hört, geht ganz langsam auf Cooper zu. Sawyer: Sie sind..? Wie sind Sie auf die Insel gekommen? Cooper: Insel..? [lacht spöttisch] Okay.. Ich fahr auf der Interstate 10 durch Tallahassee, plötzlich: Bumm... fährt mir hinten einer auf meinen Wagen drauf. Ich krache mit 70 Meilen die Stunde voll in die Leitplanke, danach weiß ich nur noch: Ich werde auf die Trage geschnallt und in den Krankenwagen geschoben und einer von den Typen, der.. sieht mich mit einem breiten Grinsen an, als er mir die Spritze in meinen Arm sticht und danach... alles weg. Ich werde.. bewusstlos. Und als ich wieder aufwache, bin ich in einem stockdunklen Zimmer, gefesselt, mit einem Knebel im Mund und als die Tür aufgeht, steht vor mir ausgerechnet der Mann, den ich aus dem Fenster hab: John Locke, mein toter Sohn. Sawyer: Er ist tot, weil Sie ihn aus dem Fenster geworfen haben? Cooper: Nein, er hat den Sturz überlebt. Aber er war gelähmt, dauerhaft. Er ist tot, weil das Flugzeug, mit dem er unterwegs war ins Meer gestürzt ist. Sawyer: Da hab ich schlechte Nachrichten, Superdaddy. Ich war nämlich mit ihrem Sohn in dem Flieger und er war sicher nicht gelähmt. Und wir sind auch nichz ins Meer gestürzt, sondern hier auf diese Insel. Cooper: Sicher, dass es ne Insel ist? Sawyer: Was soll's denn sonst sein? Cooper: Etwas heiß für'n Himmel, hm? Sawyer: [Spöttisch] Oh, okay, wir sind also tot. Cooper: Die haben euer Flugzeug auf dem Meeresgrund gefunden. Eben hatte ich noch nen Autounfall und auf einmal sitz ich in einem Piratenschiff mitten im Dschungel. Wenn das nicht die Hölle, mein Freund, wo sind wir dann? Sawyer: Warum haben Sie Locke aus dem Fenster geworfen? Cooper: Weil er mir auf die Nerven gegangen ist. Ich hab ihn mal um eine seiner Nieren geprellt. Darüber ist er nie weggekommen. Sawyer: [Horcht bei dem nur allzu vertrauten Wort auf.] Geprellt? Cooper: [So stolz] Ja Sir. Geprellt. Sawyer: Wie ist Ihr Name? Cooper: Hm? Sawyer: Ihr Name? Cooper: [Schmunzelnd] Wir Betrüger haben viele Namen, mein Freund. Ich war Alan Seward, Anthony Cooper, Ted McLaren, Tom Sawyer, Louis Jackson, Paul... Sawyer starrt ihn an. Sawyer: Tom Sawyer? Cooper: [Grinst] Ich war jung und "Huck Finn" war schon vergeben. Und die Ladys waren hingerissen. Sie fanden mich unwiderstehlich. Sawyer: [Ganz leise, ganz verbissen] Was sagt man dazu...? Cooper: [Ahnungslos] Was sagt man wozu? Sawyer: Mein Name ist auch Sawyer. Er sieht Cooper gerade in die Augen. Ganz fest. Ganz starr. Gestern Locke wacht im Zeltlager auf und muss feststellen, dass um ihn herum hektisches Treiben herrscht. Leute bauen ihre Zelte ab und packen ihre Sachen zusammen. Verwundert steht er auf, geht zu Ben hinüber, dessen Zelt ebenfalls schon reiseverpackt ist. Locke: Ben, was ist hier los? Ben: Wir ziehen um. Locke: Was? Wo gehen wir hin? Ben: WIR gehen nirgendwohin, John. Du wirst hier bleiben. Ihr beide werdet hier bleiben. Er deutet auf den am Pfahl gefesselten Cooper. Locke: Was? Ihr nehmt ihn nicht mit? Ben: Er ist deine Angelegenheit, John. Warum sollten wir uns um ihn kümmern? Locke: Ben, wenn du mich in meine Schranken weisen oder mich bloßstellen willst.. Ben: Wie kommst du nur auf so eine lächerliche Idee? Locke: Du kannst mich nicht einfach zurücklassen. Nach allem was war. Ben: [Spöttisch] Sag mir nicht, was ich nicht tun kann, John. Locke: [Pause] Aber ich dachte ich wäre... außergewöhnlich. Ben: [Gelassen] Wie heißt es? Irren ist menschlich. Locke starrt ihn an. Ben wendet sich zum Gehen. Ben: Wir brechen jetzt auf. Wir markieren den Weg. Du kannst uns finden. Und John.. wenn du nicht deinen toten Vater auf dem Rücken mitschleppst.. komm lieber nicht. Und sie brechen auf, alle zusammen, die Zelte sind verschwunden und mit ihnen jegliche Spuren, dass hier noch weniger Augenblicke zuvor ein Lager war. Nur Locke bleibt zurück. Und Cooper mit ihm. Locke senkt den Kopf. Heute Locke sitzt vor der verschlossenen Schiffskammertür und versucht zu hören, was drinnen vor sich geht. Doch dort ist es ganz leise geworden. Cooper: [Zu Sawyer] Was ist denn auf einmal los? Sawyer: [Ganz leise, wie durch zusammengebissene Zähne] Waren Sie mal in Jasper, Alabama? Cooper: Wieso? Sawyer: Waren Sie oder waren Sie nicht? Cooper: Ja, ich war in Jasper. [Grinst] Sagen Sie bloß nicht, ich bin Ihr Daddy. Sawyer: Nein... Sie haben meinen Daddy getötet. Coopers Grinsen erlischt. Etwas besorgt sieht er zu, wie Sawyer etwas aus seiner Tasche herausholt. Es ist ein Stück Papier. Der Brief. Er hält ihn Cooper hin. Sawyer: Lesen Sie das. Verwirrt nimmt Cooper das Blatt. Cooper: "Lieber Mr. Sawyer... " [Sieht zu Sawyer auf] Was ist das? Sawyer: [Tonlos] Lesen Sie weiter. Cooper liest weiter, und er klingt die ganze Zeit über schrecklich von oben herab und ungerührt, während Sawyer verbissen und grimmig um seine Fassung kämpft und Cooper keinen Moment aus den zusammengekniffenen Augen läßt. Cooper: "Sie wissen nicht, wer ich bin, aber ich weiß, wer Sie sind und ich weiß, was Sie getan haben. Sie haben mit meiner Mutter geschlafen und dann haben Sie meinem Dad sein Geld weggenommen. Er ist wütend geworden und hat meine Mutter getötet. Dann hat er sich selbst umgebracht." Bla bla bla bla... [Er lässt den Blick sinken] Und, was soll das? Sind das etwa Sie? Haben Sie diesen Brief geschrieben. Moment mal.. haben Sie meinen Namen angenommen, weil Sie sich auf eine Art Rachefeldzug begeben wollten? Sawyer macht einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Sawyer: [Grimmig leise] Lesen Sie weiter. Cooper: Ruhig, ganz ruhig. Regen Sie sich doch nicht auf. Hören Sie, ich hab den Trick sicher zwei Dutzend mal durchgezogen. Wenn Ihre Mutter eine von den Ladies war.. Sawyer: Mary. Ihr Name war Mary. Cooper: [Nachdenklich plötzlich] Mary aus Jasper, Alabama. Ja, an die kann ich mich erinnern. [Und wieder fängt er an zu grinsen.] Sie hat mich praktisch angefleht, ihre 38.000 Dollar zu nehmen und sie aus ihrem erbärmlichen, langweiligen Leben zu befreien. Sawyer: [Tränen treten in seine Augen.] Lesen Sie zu Ende. Cooper: Hören Sie, ich war nur auf ihre Kohle aus. Ist doch nicht meine Schuld, wenn Ihr Daddy gleich durchdreht. Wenn er die alte Mord/Selbstmord-Nummer durchgezogen hat wird er sicher hier irgendwo schmoren. Na, vielleicht können Sie das gleich mit ihm besprechen. Sawyer: [Brüllt] Lesen Sie zu Ende!! Cooper zuckt zusammen. Cooper: Okay... okay... Er nickt, dreht den Brief herum... und zerreißt ihn vor Sawyers Augen. Und Sawyer kann nicht mehr, stürzt sich auf ihn, wickelt eine von oben herunterhängende Metallkette um Coopers Hals und zieht zu, mit aller Kraft. Sawyer: [Keuchend] Du willst also in die Hölle? Du willst in die Hölle?! Cooper röchelt und versucht verzweifelt, Luft zu bekommen, doch umsonst, er bricht zusammen. Hastig läßt Sawyer ihn los. Cooper fällt zu Boden und bleibt dort reglos liegen, die Augen geschlossen. Sawyer keucht und starrt ihn an und senkt den Kopf. Da geht die Tür auf. Locke kommt herein. Sieht erst Cooper am Boden liegen, dann zu Sawyer auf, nickt. Locke: Danke. Sawyer sagt kein Wort. Jack und Juliet sitzen vor dem Camp und essen. Jack: Vermisst du die Cheeseburger? Juliet: Na, und wie. Jack schmunzelt, Juliet lacht. Da kommt Kate auf sie zu. Kate: [Zu Jack] Hi. Jack: Hi. Kate: Ich muss mit dir reden. Jack: Okay. Kate: [Mit einem Blick auf Juliet] Unter vier Augen. Sofort will Juliet aufstehen, ihren Platz freimachen. Juliet: Kein Problem. Doch Jack hält sie zurück. Jack: [Zu Kate] Ganz egal, was du mir sagen willst, du kannst es vor ihr sagen. Kate: Das nicht. Juliet: Ist schon gut. Jack: Nein, nein, nein. Du kannst bleiben. Kate kann nicht fassen, was da vor sich geht. Kate: [Aufgebracht zu Juliet] Ja, gut. Bleib ruhig hier. [Dann zu Jack] Irgendwie konsequent, denn sie ist ja auch der Grund, warum dir keiner sagen will, dass in Hurleys Zelt eine Frau liegt, die gestern mit dem Fallschirm auf der Insel gelandet ist. Jack: Was? Kate: Eine Frau. Sie ist aus einem Hubschrauber gesprungen bevor er abgestürzt ist. Das Schiff, von dem sie gestartet ist, liegt 80 Meilen von hier und wenn sie damit Kontakt aufnehmen kann, können wir alle gerettet werden. Jack: Warum erzählt mir das keiner? Kate: Man erzählt dir nichts, weil dir keiner mehr vertraut. Jack sieht Juliet an, tauscht einen Blick mit ihr, den Kate nur wieder fassungslos auffangen kann. Einen Moment lang ist es still. Jack: [Zu Kate] Wie? Kate: Was wie? Jack: Wie will sie Kontakt mit ihrem Schiff aufnehmen? Kate hockt sich aufgebracht vor ihn. Muss immer wieder mitansehen, wie die beiden Blicke tauschen. Kate: Hast du mir nicht zugehört. Hurley, Charlie, Sayid.. deine Freunde haben Angst dir... Jack: [Lauter] Kate! [Sie verstummt] Sag mir, wie? Kate: [Zögernd] Sie hat so ein.. Telefonfunkgerätteil. Und wieder ist alles was Jack tut, einen stummen Blick mit Juliet tauschen. Kate: Sayid versucht es flott zu machen. Jack, immer noch Juliet ansehend, stellt seinen Teller ab, als wollte er aufstehen. Juliet: Wir sollten's ihr sagen. Jack: [Hält inne] Nein. Kate: [Zutiefst verstört] Was sagen? Keiner der beiden beachtet sie. Jack steht doch auf. Juliet: [Noch einmal, nachdrücklich] Wir sollten es ihr sagen. Jack: Noch nicht. Und damit geht er. Kate bleibt zurück. Und Juliet auch. Sawyer taumelt aus dem Schiffswrack und übergibt sich. Locke folgt ihm. So ruhig und ungerührt, wie er schon den ganzen Tag über war. Locke: Du kannst wieder zurückgehen. Sawyer ist am Boden zerstört. Sawyer: [Tonlos] Wieso hast du das getan? Locke: Er hat mein Leben zerstört. Und deins genauso. Und er hat es verdient. Sawyer hockt am Boden und hält sich den Bauch. Locke: Juliet ist ein Spitzel. Sawyer: [Knurrt] Was? Locke: Sie arbeitet für Ben. Er hat sie beauftragt rauszufinden, welche Frauen schwanger sind. In drei Tagen werden sie am Strand einfallen und sie holen. Sie sagen, sie wollen nicht, dass jemand verletzt wird. Sawyer rappelt sich auf. Sawyer: [Knurrt] Warum erzählst du mir das? Locke: Damit du die anderen warnen kannst. Sawyer: [Bissig] Warn sie doch selber. Locke: [Schüttelt den Kopf.] Ich geh nicht mehr zurück. Sawyer: [Spöttisch] Du machst undercover weiter? Locke: Nein, ich war nie undercover, James. Ich beginne meine eigene Reise. Sawyer schüttelt den Kopf. Sawyer: Auch wenn Juliet ein Spitzel ist, mir glaubt niemand. Das sag ich doch schon seit sie aufgekreuzt ist. Da holt Locke das Diktiergerät hervor, das Ben in einer seiner Schubladen versteckt hatte, und gibt es ihm. Locke: Jetzt glauben sie dir. Schon wendet er sich zum gehen. Sawyer knurrt ihm nach. Sawyer: Hey... ist es wahr? Locke: Was ist wahr? Sawyer: Dass er dich aus'm Fenster geworfen hat. Dass du gelähmt warst. Locke sieht ihn einen Moment lang nur stumm an. Dann schüttelt er den Kopf. Locke: Das war einmal. Und dann geht er und lässt Sawyer allein mit hängendem Kopf vor dem Schiffswrack zurück, dreht sich nur noch einmal um, ehe er zu einem Baum geht, unter dem Coopers in eine Decke gewickelter Leichnam liegt, hievt ihn sich auf die Schulter und macht sich auf den Weg. ---- Aufgeschrieben von: Willow und Nordlys Kategorie:Transcripte